


A Nice Juicy Murder

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sighed, annoyed. Why he thought that bring the consulting detective to make Christmas shopping would be a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Juicy Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice Juicy Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634446) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle and belongs to him. The series Sherlock belongs to BBC. I don't own anything here, I just borrowed the characters a little to have some fun.
> 
> I wanted to write this story since I read this post:  
> http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/19december
> 
> This is a translation of my original work, in Portuguese. Thanks for my beloved friend Julia, who gently fixed my grotesque grammatical mistakes in the story.
> 
> There's no explicit slash here, just a few innuendos, because Johnlock is pure love.

\- John, my presence was really necessary... for this? - Sherlock Holmes asked, perhaps, for the twentieth time in five minutes, for an already annoyed John Watson.

The Christmas would come soon, so John thought, in the beginning of this morning, which bring Sherlock to make Christmas shopping would be a good idea.

Sad mistake.

\- No Sherlock, it wasn't necessary, but I thought it could be interesting...

\- Interesting? - Sherlock interrupted and John stopped paying attention; he always hate when Sherlock does it. Interrupt him in a middle of a phrase and start explain the motivations and intentions that John thought were so well hidden, but that Sherlock saw as if these were written in large letters in front of him, or as if he could read his mind.

But wasn't it that fascinated him in Sherlock, in the first time that he saw him?

\- John, are you listening to me? - Sherlock asked, with a little annoyed tone.

\- Of course, Sherlock. Why we don't go in this store? - John pointed at one store that was on their side, and Sherlock got in the store in front of him, without giving the trouble to reply.

Although the Christmas being a little far, there was a lot of people in the store and they had to sneak through the corridors to get a look in the store.

\- John, what are we looking for? - Sherlock asked, straightening the collar of his coat in a sexy, but unconscious, way.

\- A gift for someone, Sherlock. I don't know, maybe Mrs. Hudson...

\- And what we can give to Mrs. Hudson that we can find in this place? John, I understand that you don't have a brilliant mind, but only observe a little...

John sighed, annoyed. Why he thought that bring the consulting detective to make Christmas shopping would be a good idea?

\- John! - Sherlock call him in a tone a little bit higher, and John stopped his reverie.

\- What? - John complained.

Sherlock didn't answered, and, irritated, went to the other side of the store. John just rubbed his eyes in frustration.

\- Hard shopping? - a woman middle aged asked John, smiling in a nice way.

\- I think I can say yes. - John answered - I'm not used to shopping, and Sherlock more gets in the way that really helps...

\- Oh, it's always works like that - the woman smiled in an even nicer way - Your boyfriend is gorgeous, but he really seems to be a little complicated.

John blushed a little and opened the mouth to say something, but in that moment, Sherlock appeared from somewhere and pulled him by the arm, saying something like "Come on, John", and only released him when they're out.

\- Sherlock? - John asked, a little bit confuse.

\- I had to get out of that place unbearably boring, John.

John looked down, looking for some patience. It wasn't like he wasn't familiar with the worst and most childish attitudes of Sherlock, but he never stopped surprising him.

\- Alright Sherlock, let's go to another place.

And they really went, where the fact was repeated; Sherlock entered in a store, said "Boring" and pulled John out, or some person came and said that they make beautiful couple - John thought that it should be written on their foreheads.

After walking around one hour, John already had certain that something would happen. Sherlock wasn't always quiet like that.

And he was right.

Sherlock, without any warning, suddenly turned to John and grabbed him by his shoulders, almost screaming:

\- John, I can't stand anymore!

\- What you can't stand, Sherlock? - asked the doctor, trying to get loose.

Sherlock, even more annoyed, leaves John and approaches a Santa Claus that was on their side, handing out candy to children who were there, and then shouted:

\- I'M BORED!

John covered his face with the hands, knowing that it wouldn't be all.

\- I WANT A MURDER, A NICE JUICY MURDER FOR CHRISTMAS! - screamed still more higher, scaring the children and their parents. Even John was scared with the maniac brightness in Sherlock's eyes.

\- You're some kind of crazy psychopath? - the Santa Claus asked, a tone of exasperation and fear in his voice.

\- No. I'm a functional sociopath looking for a juicy murder; this is too much to ask? - Sherlock said for no one in particular, putting the hands up theatrically. Some younger children started to cry.

John lowers his head in defeat; wondering if the police would take too long to come in.

X_X_X

Half an hour later, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were returning to their apartment in the 221B Baker Street, escorted by the police.

Sherlock was still with an expression of pure boredom, and John had only one certain: he would never take Sherlock to do Christmas Shopping again.


End file.
